rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S4 Ep. 10 (Results
Welcome ladies. For this challenge, once again...no one is safe. You all represent the tops and bottoms of the challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Courtney Act Aja: Your funeral look was stunning! You gave me “Going to my rich husband’s highly televised/publicized funeral and watch how I inherit everything!” However your other 2 looks... They were really bad. It was just your face photoshopped onto unrealistic drawings. It was just lazy. You could have done better tonight Aquaria: Courtney your looks were extremely lazy. Your first look was pretty stunning but your other two looks were a major disappointment. I mean I'm sure Courtney has better looks that you don't have to Photoshop her face on unrealistic models. Viper: Next up...Kim Chi Aja: You did really well! You slayed the first 2 categories I just wished the final category represented hell more but I 100% got the queen part. You did good tonight! Aquaria: Out of everyone here you probably fit the challenge the best but your looks weren't amazing at least for me. Your funeral and devil look were pretty good but I didn't really like your queen of hell look. But overall great job tonight. Viper: Next up...Monique Heart Aja: Bye, have fun with your 5th place trophy Aquaria: You didn't submit. Viper: Next up...Nicki Minaj Aja: Nicki Minaj, you slayed every category! Your looks were everything I needed but I wanted just a tiny bit more queen for your queen of hell look. Overall good job tonight! Aquaria: You looked absolutely stunning tonight. I was gagged by everything you did and I honestly have no words. Amazing job tonight. Viper: Last up...Yuhua Hamasaki Aja: I wished your looks were more up to par. Hellfire was your most successful look but your funeral look was funeral but not even that good and your queen of hell look wasn’t even on theme. You could have done better. Aquaria: Your looks were disappointing tonight because none of them fit the challenge what so ever tonight. Your hellfire look was pretty good if it actually had anything to do with the theme but your funeral and queen of hell look were pretty ugly to be honest. Viper: Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the discord channels, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Kim Chi Although your queen of hell wasn't throne worthy, your other looks fit straight in hell... You're safe. Monique Heart You didn't submit so... I'm sorry my dear but you are up for elimination. Nicki Minaj Your looks ruled hell and they just might take over earth... Condragulations you're the winner of this challenge. Yuhua Hamasaki You struggled on this challenge, but your effort was present... You're safe. Courtney Act Tonight, your photoshopped looks did not fit well with the judges... I'm sorry my dear but you are up for elimination. Tonight, there won't be a showdown because one queen, didn't submit. Courtney Act Shantay you stay! You may join the other girls. Monique Heart I had stunning hopes for you, but it's sad to see you go... Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts